


of naps and sunsets

by guysnatistired



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I love them so much, M/M, Soft Kageyama Tobio, all fucking sOFT, and its all cuz of these two dumb BITCHES, hinata and kageyama's relationship rlly got me out here, it is. short. but also, so self indulgent lmao, soft, these dumb gay boys smh, this is the softest fucking thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guysnatistired/pseuds/guysnatistired
Summary: it's rlly just hinata and kageyama being soft and cuddling for 500 words. being dumb gay bitches that are fucking *whipped* for each other.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	of naps and sunsets

Kageyama opens his eyes blearily as the cushion under him dips, and he jolts up, surprised. The sun outside is setting low, and the living room is coated in a warm rays of sunlight when he squints away from the wall of windows, back to the person who'd sat down beside him, and Hinata stares back, eyes wide, but with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips .

"Oh." Kageyama blinks lazily, stifling a yawn as he stretches, arms stretching out before him as he turns his head to face Hinata again. "Wh'time issit?" His words are still slurred with the aftermath of sleep, and he flops back onto the couch. "Shouldn'ta slept," he mumbles, arm flung back over his eyes. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

Hinata huffs a laugh, moving so he can spread out on top of him, and Kageyama grunts when Hinata finds a comfortable position and drops onto him, not unlike a cat would, but Kageyama doubts a cat could make the air leave his lungs like that. "We didn't wake you 'cause you needed the sleep, dumbass," Hinata grins into the crook of his neck, and Kageyama sighs, arms moving to hold Hinata tight against him as he rolls them to the side, his back pressed to the couch, face buried in his unruly orange curls. 

"Well," Kageyama huffs, although there is no real heat to his words, eyes already slipping closed again. "Then why'd you wake me jus'now?"

Hinata hums softly, and Kageyama can't see him, but he figures he must be tired as well, from the way Hinata's nose nuzzles gently on the underside of Kageyama's jaw, and Kageyama smiles softly when he scoots closer, tangling his short legs with Kageyama's longer ones, sighing contentedly. "Didn't mean to," Hinata mumbles. "You jus' looked warm."

Kageyama knows Hinata can't _see_ him, that'd be _stupid_ , but he still turns to bury his face further into the riot of curls to hide his grin, warmth flooding his body. "Then shut up," he says back, a teasing tilt to his tone as Hinata turns to look at him, brown eyes shining as he sticks her tongue out playfully. 

"Meanie," Hinata scowls, batting at Kageyama's chest bfore settling back down again with a huff. Kageyama lets out a soft laugh at that, arms wrapped loose around Hinata's waist pulling him tighter against his chest.

"Just go to sleep, dumbass," Kageyama murmurs, leaning to press his lips against his forehead, one hand moving to brush Hinata's hair out of his eyes, the other still wrapped tight around his waist. 

Hinata grins up at him softly, eyes closing as he grabs Kageyama's hand with his, moving it to his lips, brushing a gentle kiss against Kageyama's knuckles. "Okay," Hinata whispers back, his much smaller hands still wrapped softly around Kageyama's.

Kageyama doesn't dare to move it, and watches Hinata's breathing even out, his own eyelids growing heavy as the sun sets against the busy skyline outside his window, the world outside loud and full of life, and his in his own arms, sleeping soundly in his arms, legs tangled with his, hands clutching his, and he can't help but thinking that his world was so much better than _anything_ the world outside could _ever_ offer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfjlaskd this is so self indulgent
> 
> (i would die for these boys, on god-)


End file.
